Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of known radiative, or far-field, and non-radiative, or near-field, techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/613,686, published on May 6, 2010 as US 2010/010909445 and entitled “Wireless Energy Transfer Systems,” in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/860,375, published on Dec. 9, 2010 as US 2010/0308939 and entitled “Integrated Resonator-Shield Structures,” in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/283,854, published on Oct. 4, 2012 as US 2012/0248887 and entitled “Multi-Resonator Wireless Energy Transfer for Sensors,” and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/534,966, published on Jan. 2, 2014 as US 2014/0002012 and entitled “Wireless Energy Transfer for Rechargeable Batteries.” The entire contents of each of the foregoing references are incorporated by reference herein.